If It's Loving That You Want
by PetitePomme
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been many things in his life. A pirate, a sailor, a soldier, a big brother and now... a father! Follow the story of a woman named Shantice Singh and her precious daugther Zola as they proceed to turn Arthur's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was another beautiful day on the island of Jamaica. The wind was softly blowing the palm trees from side to side in a friendly wave and people with bright smiles littered the streets shopping at all the assorted street vendors for clothes, fruits, veggies, and anything else they may need. At a small clothing vendor there stood a beautiful woman and her lovely little girl. The run radiated beautifully off the mother's mahogany skin and melted her large chocolate eyes to a light cinnamon color, while her daughter's light tan skin was like that of a shortbread cookie and her emerald eyes shone like diamonds. The mother was busy with a warm smile on her face, looking at a baby blue dress while her daughter was busy gazing with curious eyes at the many people walking by talking with friends and family, but she paid particular attention to the children walking around with their fathers. After a few more moments of silence, save for her mother's soft humming she tugged on her mom's long white frilly dress which matched her own and was decorated with purple polka dots.

" Mummy…can I ask you a question?" Zola the daughter with her lush green eyes like fresh moss, looked to her mother with a questioning, but innocent gaze.

Shantrice put down the dress she was admiring and stooped down to meet the gaze of her only daughter, chocolate brown meeting a lofty green

"Sure you can La-La, what is it?" Zola slide her black Mary Jane clad foot across the floor and looked up at her mother with a semi-strained look as if the words were stuck in her throat, but purity still resided in her eyes. Zola swallowed and softly said

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

Shantrice averted her eyes from her daughter's sweet face, but her daughter could see the pain laden in her brown irises. Shantrice noticed her concern and quickly regained her composure by shaking her head from side to side, her long black hair curtaining her face.

"I didn't mean to make mummy sad…it's just…I just…"

" Oh sweetheart! It's not that! It's just…you see your father and I were separated because he was a very busy man you see and I loved you so much I wanted to keep you all to myself." Shantrice looked into her daughter's eyes to see if she understood, but her green eyes still held questions.

"Didn't you love daddy?" Shantrice nearly choked on her breath, but her daughter simply continued speaking not noticing her mom's distress.

"Because I heard you can only have babies with people you love!" Zola said and finished with a happy giggle. Shantrice half-smiled at her daughter's comment raising one elegant eyebrow she asked

" Now who told you that?"

"Auntie Rihanna" Zola said and beamed up at her mother.

"_Damn_. _I need to remember to slap that hair brain cousin of mine!_" Shantrice thought fuming on the inside, but smiled warmly at her daughter.

Your right La-La I did love your father but he and I are so distant…" Before Shantrice could finish her statement she looked into her daughter's silent pleading eyes, his eyes and sighed. Shantrice patted Zola on her soft curly black hair and knelt down further to press a kiss to her forehead and whispered softly

"La-La, I believe that it is time you met your father."


	2. PlaneRides, PhoneCalls, and LonelyHearts

Hiyas! PetitePomme Here! Ok Sorry about the summary if it wasn't enough info! This is my first fanfic so I'm doing my best to make it great one. So basically yes, Arthur is still England the country, but human names are used and such. Shantrice is my OC for the county of Jamaica, because there isn't one in the APH series and coming up is Shantrice's cousin who is my OC for Barbados, which is Rihanna. So yea the plot should make a bit more sense when you read this chapter, but if you have any questions feel free to leave it in your review and will answer it to the best of my ability! But I will clarify one thing upon how Jamaica and Spain and Italy know each other. So basically when Christopher Columbus (Spanish Explorer) got money from the Italians to go sailing in search of new land and stuffs he came upon the west Indies which is Jamaica, Barbados, Trinidad etc, which he though was India, but it wasn't so yea he met Jamaica and Barbados though that, including knowing Jamaica from his pirate days which we will get to later. So I hope my history is correct and I sincerely hope that makes sense. Anyway on with the fic!!! ( Oh and P.S Shantrice is 22, Zola is 6, and Rihanna is 18.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Shantrice walked the down the long corridor of the airport. The dull gray walls and floor of the building did nothing to comfort or calm the nervous butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach. Her yellow sundress, bright like the sun, billowed with her light gate as if she bounded on air. Zola skipped happily behind her mother giggling, happiness and amusement in her bright eyes. Rihanna, Shantrice's cousin, instep with the two was humming a R&B tune while popping her gum, while her hazel eyes looked bored and ready for something new, her black stilettos keeping a steady metronome on the floor. Once they reached the departure gate in Concourse B gate number 3 their took seats in the nearest available chairs. Rihanna flicked her hazel eyes over to her cousin and leaned over Zola who was comfortably seated between the two to adjust Shantrice's shiny yellow plastic headband, which had gone askew and went lovely with her dress.

" W-what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" Shantrice asked trying to shift from her cousin's grip.

"Sit still chick!" hissed Rihanna, tugging slightly at her hair "I'm just trying to adjust your headband that done got all jacked up on the walk over here, and all that I know is this dude _better_ be _fly,_ got us coming from our islands all the way to dang Europe, now what kinda mess is that?"

Shantrice flushed a light rouge color and flailed her arms cutely.

"How do you _know_ I am meeting a guy? I could be meeting a family friend that could be a girl….or boy!" Shantrice stuck out her tongue at Rihanna and Zola giggled at her mom's antics.

"Pshhhaw, Chick. _Whatever_. The closest thing that _we_ have to family in Europe is that bubble headed Italian Feliciano, and that tomato loving weirdo Antonio of which _WE_ haven't seen since you were like 4 and I was still in diapers!" " Oh don't think you can fool me! Rihanna wagged her finger in Shantrice's face and tapped her on the nose lightly.

" I _know_ why we are goin' alright! To see what's his face…" She pauses to snap her fingers; while the name was on the tip of her tongue.

"Oh!" Rihanna exclaimed as she widened her eyes holding her index finger in the air "Captain Kirkland…Captain Arthur Kirkland! Sailing up and down the seven seas and the Caribbean, spittin' some game, and puttin' the moves on a certain someone I know…" Rihanna trailed of suggestively in a sing-song voice and nudged her cousin in the side while she wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Shantrice blushed even brighter and thumped her cousin on the head and put her index finger to her mouth.

"Shush! Not in front of Zola"

Zola giggled; her emerald eyes were light and playful. She looked up to her mother and smiled.

"So daddy's name is Ar-thur" Zola said with care trying to make sure she said it perfectly. " And he was a sailor!?" She squealed happily, but the looked to her mother with a puzzled gaze.

"But mummy…why do I have daddy's last name and you don't?" Shantrice bit the inside of her cheek and stated

"Erm…yes La-La, your father was a "_sailor_" Shantrice shifted uncomfortably at her half lie, but continued speaking " and I don't have his last name because we were never married and I wanted you to have his last name so a part of him would be a part of you." Zola sat for a bit and meditated on her mother's answer with her eyebrows knitted then she turned to her mother.

" But why didn't daddy come look for you..or me mummy? Does he not Lo-"

"No, Sweetie! That's not it at all! You see your father…well he…"

"Zola, look here." Rihanna could see how distraught her cousin was with tears threatening to spill from her large chocolate eyes onto the apples of her cheeks.

" Ya see kiddo, your dad doesn't know about you just yet." Zola gasped, fear slightly sprinkled in her eyes.

"Don't worry Zola, keep it cool kid and let me finish so you can understand and not worry your pretty little head over this. Zola nodded simply.

"Kay, so when your mother got pregnant with you she returned home back to her country without telling him, it was the toughest decision she would ever have to make and she thought it was the best thing for her and for you at the time. Also you must remember that your mother was very young, only 16 and your father 17 at the time and she was very scared and wanted to raise you the best way possible, and with your father being such a man of great importance at the time with many "_obligation_s" to keep up with she thought the best way to raise you was in the safety of her country." Rihanna opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by Shantrice.

"Sweetie, La-La, I know I should have told you all of this sooner, but I believe, no scratch that, I know that your daddy will love and adore you just as much as I do." Shantrice reached down and gave her daughter quick kisses on each cheek. Zola squealed joyously, satisfied on the new information from her mother and aunt as well as her mother's affection. Shantrice then reached over and hugged Rihanna.

" No prob cuzzy-cuz! I know that you are a great mother and did all you could to raise Zola into the wonderful kid she is now and I don't pretend to know what all went on between you and captain Kirky, but when your ready to talk I'm here for you always." Rihanna said as she rubbed soothing circles on Shantrice's back.

"Thank you" Shantrice stated and closed her eyes leaning into her cousin's touch.

"Now, come Zola, let's go get drinks from the soda machine and give your mother time to calm your nerves" Rihanna said as patted Shantrice on the shoulder and stood up her black, straight, shoulder length hair swaying on her shoulders. Zola reached up and grabbed the back of Rihanna's orange studded belt, which held up her tight jeans and matched her bright orange spaghetti strap shirt. Zola used the belt as leverage to hoist herself up and giggled at the high pitch squeal Rihanna gave at the unexpected weight.

"Come on you silly goose!" Rihanna said her hazel eyes flashed and narrowed playfully as she picked Zola up and twirled her around. Shantrice looked up and saw this and smiled warmly. "_ She really looks like an angel. _" Shantrice thought as she watched her daughter's curly black hair bounce and her white dress tied with a blue sash fanned out like a ballerina's tutu. "_I can't believe I let Arthur miss her growing up…, but I was so young and scared then. We were 16 and 17 years old what was I supposed to do?…He had his whole growing empire to take care of and worry about…would he of really have cared about some chick that he knocked up in the throws of passion…an infatuation I'm sure…He probably had a ton of women lined up in his country ready to marry him who were much prettier than I…" _Shantrice was shaken from her thoughts when Zola patted playfully on her knees.

"I brought you a Coke mummy! Zola said happily as she flashed her mother a cheesy smile.

"Thanks baby" Shantrice said as she took the cold drink from her daughters little hands.

"Rihanna." Shantrice started "Would you mind watching Zola for a few minutes I forgot I need to call Antonio and ask him if we can stay with him! He always said we were welcome to visit and stay with him any time, but who knew it would be 7 years later after he extended the invitation!

"Kay Chicky, I'll watch little Zola for ya! " Rihanna replied and gave thumbs up as she popped her strawberry gum.

Be right back!" Shantrice called over her shoulder as she walked over to a near by wall and leaned against it. She pulled out her little green cell phone and an old sheet of parchment that has a number scribbled on it.

" _I hope his number hasn't changed_. " She thought nervously. After two rings someone picks up.

"-Shut the hell up you tomato loving bastard! Someone is on the phone! Dammit you idiot! _Ciao_. This is Romano. Now who the _hell_ is this?" Taken aback by the young man's harsh tone she stammered back a reply

"Umm..Hi..t-this is S-Shantrice Singh and I was w-wondering if I may p-please speak to A-A-Antonio?"

"Shantrice…funny name, never heard of you before. Oi Spain! Do you know a _Shantrice Singh? _Shantrice giggled her name sounding funny under his Italian, but somewhat Spanish accent.

"Hey! Woman! Are you laughing at my-" Romano started but was cut off by a smooth, overly happy Spanish voice gaining rapidly nearly to the phone.

"_Ay Mios Dios_! Did you say Shantrice?! Shantrice _Singh? _Hurry, hurry Lovi give me the phone! Quickly Quickly!"

"Alright you tomato fiend! Here!" Sounds of the phone being roughly shoved filled the receiver.

"Antonio?" Shantrice said softly

"Shantrice!? SHANTRICE! Is that really you! It's been ages! I mean it has been years since I have seen you last. So how have you been? I bet your still as lovely as ever!" He beamed through the phone. Shantrice blushed at the compliment, but managed to stammer out a reply.

"A-Antonio, it's lovely to hear your voice again as well! I'm doing well and you seem to be as chipper as always, I'm glad to hear that. I-I was actually calling because I needed a favor.

"Oh? A favor? Sure, anything _Bonita_ just ask." Shantrice blushed even brighter and wiggled her hips, a habit she had when embarrassed. "_Was he really always this friendly towards me? I mean he was always sweet…" _She thought but pushed aside her thoughts to ask her question.

"Ummm…would it be possible for me to come stay with you for my time being in Europe?" She winced, biting her lip waiting for a reply.

"Here…at my home? Here…here…here in Spain? Antonio said excitement building with every word he spoke.

"Yes" Shantrice stated simply in a voice light like a silver bell.

"Ofcourse! Ofcourse, ofcourse, _ofcourse _you can_! _Stay as long as you want _Bonita_!" Antonio said more enthusiastically than needed, but Shantrice didn't notice grateful to have a place to stay.

" Are you alone?" Antonio asked so abruptly Shantrice almost choked on her tongue to reply.

"Umm…Me?…Alone? Actually I there are three of us! Is that okay?"

"_Si_! _Si_!!" Antonio said although there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"_Mi casa es su casa_! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and welcome here in my home!" Just as Shantrice was about to thank him when Rihanna strolled into view holding Zola's hand and motioned that it was time to board the flight.

"Oh! Sorry Antonio, but I have got to go my flight is boarding! I'll see you soon!"

"No worries, No worries. I'll look forward to seeing you! But before you go I have one quick question!" His tone becoming slightly serious and very inquisitive.

"Does _Arthur_ know that _you_ are coming? Shantrice nearly dropped the phone, but answered quickly her words coming out in a flurry.

"No! No! _No_! He does not know and you cannot, I repeat _cannot _tell him! Please, please, _please_! Don't mention anything " Her voice had gone to a higher pitch with every word she spoke. Antonio chuckled.

"Don't worry you are my wor- I mean you have my word, It'll be our little secret ,_Si_?

"Thanks sooo much Antonio! I don't know how I could repay you for your kindness, but I've gotta go, I'll see you soon! Byeee!"Shantrice hung up the phone swiftly and lightly ran over to her daughter and cousin sputtering apologies and heading towards the departure door.

* * *

~At Spain's House~

"_Well I can think of one thing you could do to repay me_..." Antonio said to himself as he winced at the bulge in his pants, but mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts, but he was still worried because if he was this worked up over hearing her voice how will he react when he sees her in person…in his house no less!! Antonio was truly overjoyed to have her be staying in his home for what he hoped would be a considerable amount of time. He was pulled from his thought when a smooth French accent sailed though the air.

"_Mon ami_! Who was zat on ze phone? I could 'ear you from the sitting room. _Tu est tres heureux, _and I _want_ to know _why_." Francis stated his cobalt eyes blazed with wonder and amusement, his trademark smirk being to form on his face.

"Oh, Francis! You scared me. It was just an old _amiga_ of mine from a while back in my conquistador days, she's coming to visit for a while."

"Hmmm…_Oui, so_ it's a _girl?" _Francis asked his interest sparked further and a mischievous glint began to build in his eyes unseen by Antonio who was engrossed in his thoughts of Shantrice.

"Hmmm, and a _absolutely beautiful_ one at that, _Shantrice Singh _that's her name." Antonio sighed dreamily " I always had a thing for her, but that pompous English muffin Art-" Antonio suddenly realized his mistake and covered his mouth with both his hands, his green eyes flashing over to Francis who was full blown smirking his eyes electric blue with knowing. Francis was no dummy he knew who Antonio was talking about.

_L'Angleterre_?! _Mon Dieu_! I never would 'ave believed he had a romantic bone in iz _petit _body! Francis stated dramatically putting the back of his hand over his left eye.

"_DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!_ Antonio cursed inwardly "_Why did he have to mess up the one thing Shantrice asked him to keep secret." _Antonio didn't let his frustration show though, instead he took a more diplomatic approach.

"Please, _mi amigo,_ don't tell anyone, this is a private matter and I don't want other nations especially _Ingleterra _sticking their noses around here." Francis put his right and over his heard and looked at Antonio a light smirk in his eyes and on his lips, which worried Antonio.

"Oh, don't worry _mon ami_, your secret iz safe with me" Antonio could only hope that Francis would keep his word.

As the coo-coo clock on the wall on Antonio's wall (made by Germany, but was a gift given to Antonio from Francis) chimed that it was 9:00pm Francis raised his eyebrows and looked at the clock.

"Ah, Antonio it 'as been a pleasure spending ze day with you, but I must be heading home. So, _Au Revoir, a demain, _and _I _look foreword to meeting your lady friend tomarrow. Francis said as he opened the front door, the mischievous glint still present in his eyes, voice echoing, smooth like butter through the front door into the early night air.

"_Adios_, Francis" Antonio let out a sigh as he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" He said aloud then stepped off towards his bedroom to get a good night's rest, for he would sure need it.

* * *

~At England's House~

Francis, although Arthur was his greatest rival, could not just sit back and let Arthur miss out on a chance to meet his old flame. Although Antonio was his dearest friend and he loved him dearly, and hated to betray his trust, Francis owed it to _Amour _to inform Arthur of events to come and to enjoy the chance of getting to bother and upset Arthur, his all-time favorite pastime. Francis knocked annoyingly loud on Arthur's front door, and he did not stop till he heard the angry footsteps making their way to the door. The large Oak door swung open and revealed a very angry British man with thick eyebrow knitted together, while his red flannel plaid pajamas glowed in the moonlight along with his emerald eyes.

"What the _bloody hell _do you want _Francis_! Do you know what time it is you _dolt_! I should kick your _arse_ for just showing up here! Your not welcome here anyways!" Arthur stated hotly, then crossed his arms .

"Ah, _mon l'Angleterre, charming _az always, I was just stopping by to say hello."

"At 11:00 at _night?" _Arthur nearly screamed , his hands dropping to his sides, twitching ready to strangle Francis.

_Oui_, _mon ami_, at 11:00 at night" Francis stated as he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at Arthur. Arthur fumed even more and said " Git! Number 1: I am NOT your friend. Number 2: Stop speaking your silly foo-foo French language around me and on my property no less! And 3 : for the last time… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!"

" There iz no need to yell Arthur…I just came to ask as simple question...then I'll be on my way out of you hair… your _ugly_ punk hair." Arthur growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Just ask your _bloody_ question." Francis leaned foreword, the moonlight leaving his eyes making them eerily dark.

"Do you know a girl named…_Shantrice Singh_?" Arthur widened his emerald eyes, he felt as if his stomach was going to fall through him to the floor at the mention of his old love's name.

"W-w-w-w-w-what? H-h-how? W-w-what? What? Who tol-? S-Shantrice? H-how do you know about her you wine face lecher! Arthur said tripping over his words, a light flush over taking his face.

"Ah, ho ho! So you do know her, do you? I only came by to tell you she will be arriving in Europe tomorrow and will be staying at out dear friend _Antonio_'s house." Arthur's eye twitched upon hearing that, but he continued to listen to Francis.

"Just thought you would like to know! _Au Revoir,_ _l'Angleterre_!" Francis stated calmly as if he hadn't dropped a huge bomb on Arthur, turning away from him and heading away from the door leaving a shocked and unmoving Arthur in the doorway face hopelessly flushed bright red. Francis added

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you tomorrow at Antonio's house! Good Night!" There was aloud thud on the ground and Francis whipped around to find that poor Arthur had fainted.

"Ah! _Mon Dieu_! Well, I'll just 'ave to carry you to bed." The usual perversion was gone from his voice. He walked over quietly to where Arthur lay sprawled on the floor and gently scooped him up into his arms, and made his way over to the stairs. Once in front of Arthur's bedroom he unlocked the door one handedly and lay Arthur down onto the feather bed and tucked him in under his light sky blue covers.

"You must get your sleep" Francis said as he brushed hair from Arthur's face the way a father would for his sleeping son" Because your surely going to need it."


	3. Day One Under The Spainish Sun

Hiyas! PetitePomme here! sorry for the long wait, but i wanted this to be a good chapter,and i've been swamped with school and perfromances (alas, the life of a musician i suppose! :)) but anyways here is chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys it. However i wanted to mention a tiny tidbit about something in the chapter. There is a part where Arthur's red captain's coat is mentioned, (you'll know it when you read it, i dont wanna spoil anything) and i was gonna do a one-shot about it, if anyone was interested in hearing the story behind that let me know, just some food for thought as you read. Anyways here goes chapter 2! read, enjoy, and review! Much love always! :D

P.S. I TOTALLY FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER WHEN I STARTED THIS FICC! oops *dies* okay,done being a drama queen, so i'll do it now

Disclaimer: i do not in any way, shape, or form own Hetalia Axis Powers. i only claim my occs Rihanna, Shantrice, and little Zola

Day One Under The Spainish Sun

Chapter 2

The warm Spanish air caressed the girls' faces as they stepped off the plane and into the country of Spain. People dressed in colors of bright green, happy summer yellow and ruby red all flittered about the airport with bright smiles on their faces. A festive feel was heavy about the place, enough to make the saddest soul brim with happiness.

"Everyone looks so lively and friendly here!" chirped Shantrice, chocolate eyes glowing as the group made their way over from the plane to the baggage claim.

" Mhmmm, girl… and some of them are pretty fly too! I may find me a future husband and come home with 'bout fo' or five kids! I give this place a thumbs up and my stamp of approval!" Rihanna beamed, making a stamping motion in the air with her hand, and looking around quite intrigued. Shantrice slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"I'm sure Antonio will be "_delighted_" and "_honored_" you think so highly of his country due, to his "_fly people_" Shantrice said laughing lightly.

" Damn Skippy"

" Watch your language!" Shantrice hissed as she gestured towards Zola and swatted at Rihanna. Zola merely giggled and skipped alongside her mother, looking in awe and curiosity at all the new people and things in Spain.

" Now, all that's left is to see Ol' Kirky again…I hope he still looks fly…It would be a shame rememberin' how good he looked back then…" Rihanna reminisced smirking, knowing it would fluster her best friend and cousin.

" S-shut up..." Shantrice said weakly, flushing slightly and wiggling her arms a bit.

" I wonder if he still has them pretty green eyes you used ta act a fool over…and that sexy red captain's coat…oh my…you're _blushing_!" Rihanna sing-songed, giving Shantrice a playful push.

"N-n-n No I'm not! Shantrice said cheeks growing brighter, while shaking her fist in the air.

"Hmmm… I also seem to recall a time when I was younger, about 12 or so, that you came home _wearing_ it…" Rihanna paused, looking to the ceiling with her hand stroking her chin to feign thinking. Shantrice chocolate irises widened knowing, exactly what she was talking about and inwardly cursing the fact that some children unfortunately have such good memories. Shantrice narrowed her eyes to try to scare Rihanna, and warn her to stop speaking, but it failed.

"…with _nothing_ _else_ on _underneath_!" That was it. Shantrice shrieked and grabbed Zola, covering her ears, her chocolate eyes on fire more out of embarrassment than anger.

"You ding-bat! Shut up! I have ways that I could murder you, and they would _never_, _ever_ find your body!" Shantrice would have continued her death threat, but noticed people had started to stare, and she blushed bashfully cupping her face in her palms as she realized the severity of her outburst. Shantrice although a very sweet girl, had a bit of a spark in her, a quiet spunk that came out every once in a while; how else would she of been able to handle the infamous, legendary Captain Kirkland?

Zola looked up to her mother with a puzzled look etched in her emerald depths wondering why her mother was so worked up about wearing her daddy's coat. Shantrice looked to her daughter's face and realized her puzzlement as to why her mother was so upset and sighed inwardly in relief.

" _Thank goodness Rihanna hasn't corrupted her mind too much_!" Shantrice thought, looking up and thanking the heavens above.

" Aww, ya know you _love_ me cuzzy-cuz!" Rihanna said smiling cheekily as she pulled Shantrice into a bear hug, while Shantrice attempted to push her off.

"Yeah, yeah I love you _alright_, I love you to _death_" Shantrice said menacingly sweet, but in reality she knew her cousin was being her usual blunt and silly self and so she didn't get too worked up because Rihanna was like the little sister she never had and they were thick as thieves growing up despite the four year age difference, but age is only a number after all. Rihanna and Shantrice loaded their bags onto a golden trolley and began rolling to towards the door to flag down a taxi outside. They stepped out of the gold-rimmed glass double doors into the warm, inviting Spanish sun, and after about ten minutes were able to successfully flag down a taxi. Once all seated inside , the butterflies began beating against Shantrice's stomach walls again and she lost herself in thoughts of Arthur. " _What was he like now_?" "_How was he doing_?" "_Married or single_?…" All these thoughts made her head spin, so she leaned back into the light brown plush seat and closed he eyes to take a power nap, while Zola laid her head upon her mother's lap and Rihanna leaned her head upon her shoulder. They rested together in thoughts of what things were to come.

Spain's House

Antonio was rapidly pacing back and forth so much upon his lush red carpet, one might think his feet would be on fire from rug burn. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was in deep thought, one thousand thoughts blazing throughout his brain. " _Will she like my outfit? Will she like me! What if I say something stupid? What if she thinks __**I'm**__ stupid!" _ Antonio ran a hand though his dark, slightly wavy brown locks. Francis walked into the sitting room with a wine glass in one hand, white dress blouse unbuttoned slightly watching Antonio with light amusement shining in his cobalt eyes with his eyebrows raised. Antonio turned to him.

" Francis! _Francis_! How do I look! _How do I look_! Antonio asked gesturing frantically to his clothing which was a gold jacket with silver buttons and sliver detailing over a crisp white shirt and black slacks that accented his sculpted legs nicely.

" Oh my! _Mon ami_ you look _tres manifique_! Twirl around _pour moi_, so I can see more of you!" Francis said, the cobalt of his eyes brightening slightly. Antonio spinned around, his coat tails fanning out around his hips. He looked like a model with his sun kissed skin and eyes still a bright green, like a streetlight despite the stressed mood he was in. Francis let out a happy sound and embraced his friend, lightly grouping him in the process as he ran his hands languidly down Spain's sides and back, but Spain leaned into the touch seeking comfort for his weary mind and not realizing France's lecherous antics, but more focusing on the genuine concern Francis held for him.

"There, there _mon ami_, you look fabulous, trust me she will adore you"

"You really think so?" Antonio asked, his tone taking on that of a five year old seeking an answer from a most beloved parent.

"_Oui_." Francis stated and smiled broadly patting Antonio lightly on the back and then releasing him. Antonio smiled warmly back, but then jumped abruptly into the air, his bright eyes widening; there was a knocking at the door. Antonio's heart nearly erupted from his chest as he raced over to the door. " _She's here, She's here_!" Antonio inwardly cheered as his feet happily clicked on the polished hardwood floor of the hallway. As he reached the front door he took a deep breath, as he opened the door her plastered his brightest smile onto his face, but it quickly dissolved into a frown…because standing in the arch of the door was not Shantrice… It was none other than Arthur Kirkland. Arthur stood there with his thick eyebrows furrowed together, arms crossed firmly across his silver and green sweater vest, which matched his green tie, white shirt, khaki colored corduroys and black shiny shoes, his eyes flashed a dark green as he glared heatedly at Antonio from under his sandy blonde fringe." _Dammit! He looks good_!" Antonio inwardly thought and cursed himself for doing so, but he had to give him credit, Arthur really looked like pristine gentlemen.

"What the hell are you doing here _Inglaterra_?" Antonio spat as menacingly as he could at the moment, truly puzzled as to why Arthur was there, today of all days. Although he had a feeling why, but did not like the feeling one bit.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Arthur spat right back

" Um…this is _my_ house?" Antonio said, suppressing a laugh as he gestured to the vast estate of his home. Arthur's ears flushed red and he stomped his left foot.

"Ahem…well of course it is your house, you _git_! I know that! So are you going to let me in or _not_?"

"_Depends_ …what are you here for?" Antonio narrowed his eyes at Arthur, but on the inside he was pleading and praying to God that he wasn't' here for what he thought he was here for.

"Well. If you must know, Francis told me an old friend of mine was stopping by your home, and I was dropping by to see them. Excuse me for dropping in unannounced, improper manners on my part."

"Dressed like _that_?" Antonio cocked at eyebrow.

"Yes, you dolt! Dressed like this! A gentlemen must be presentable at all times."

"_Si, Si_, whatever. So what is you friend's name, hmm?"

"N-n-name? S-shantrice. Shantrice Singh." Arthur said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. That was all Antonio needed to hear.

" FRANCIS! Get your wine loving butt out here! I need to have a little talk with you! _Ahora, Ahora, AHORA_! Antonio yelled down the narrow, but long hallway.

"Oh _great_, that bloody frog is here…" Arthur sighed in displeasure, crossing his arms tighter.

Slowly, but surely Francis appeared with his face filled with mock innocence.

"You called, _mon ami_?" Francis said as he smiled as sweetly as possible, one hand pressed to his chest over his heart.

"Oh no. No you don't Francis! Don't "_mon ami_" me! _Ven Aqui_ right now!

Antonio then pointed to Arthur who had a frown plastered onto his face, and was glaring at the other two nations.

"Did you tell him about Shantrice? And don't _lie _to me, because I _know_ he couldn't have heard it anywhere else!" Antonio all about yelled. This puzzled Arthur as he pondered why it even mattered, but chose not to interrupt their conversation being the gentlemen that he is.

" _Oui_, Antonio. I did." Francis stated plainly, voice slightly somber.

" _Why_! I _specifically_ told you not to! You're _supposed_ to be my best friend!"

" _Oui, Oui_, I know Antonio and I am, but I owed eet to love and to Arthur ze knowledge zat his old love was coming to Europe, and I believe you are being a beet selfish keeping ze information to yourself." Antonio felt a little guilty pang in his heart at the words. In truth he knew Arthur deserved to know Shantrice was coming as well, but she had asked him not to tell…he was only trying to keep his word. Antonio sighed.

" I _know _that Francis… but she asked me not to tell" Antonio gestured slightly to Arthur. Arthur felt as though an ice pick had been jabbed though his heart. He finally stepped into the doorframe and shut the door behind himself slowly and looked to Antonio and Francis with a slightly despairing look in his sharp eyes.

" S-she asked you not to tell me…?" Arthur's thin lips trembled slightly as he attempted to purse them together, and he suppressed the stinging feeling he felt in his eyes. Francis and Antonio bit their lips and looked at one another with uneasy faces. The Francis swiftly ran over to console Arthur.

"Oh! No, no _mon ami_! Don't worry it iz not zat she does not wish to see you! I believe zat she iz just, 'ow do you say nervous about seeing Antonio and especially you again after being apart for so long. Women 'ave such tender hearts, _non_? So stop this sadness, _oui_?" Antonio walked over with reluctance in his slightly dulled eyes.

" I agree with Francis… as much as I **hate** to admit it. She sounded a bit flustered when I mentioned you on the phone" Antonio paused slightly when Arthur's eye twitched at the mention of Antonio talking on the phone with Shantrice. " So it is pretty clear to me that it's not that she _doesn't_ want to see you…she is just a bit nervous, and slightly frightened…and it _is_ a bit selfish of me to keep her visit a secret all to myself. " There was a pregnant pause, everyone staring quietly at one another, till Arthur broke the silence.

" Very well. I will take you word on it, however I will be the judge of that when said lady arrives. Arthur said as he re-crossed his arms, his composure somewhat regained, but his eyes still held edges of pain.

Antonio and Francis just continued to stare at Arthur for a while, till Arthur realizing this, lost his temper.

" What the hell, _twits_! S-stop staring at me! Are we just going to stand here all day till Shantrice arrives! Learn some _bloody_ manners you _bloody_ brutes! You are European for crying out loud! I swear even _Alfred_ has better manners than you two _buffoons_ sometimes…and that is very _**hard**_ to do indeed, _trust_ me."

"Oi! Don't Insult me in my own home!"

" I will insult you _**whenever**_, and _**wherever**_ I feel pleased to do so." Francis stepped in between the two nations who threatened to tear each other's faces off.

" Now, now _mon amis_, _sa suffix_. Let's go and wait in ze sitting room for Mademoiselle Shantrice."

" Yes…let's…." Antonio began, smirk on his face "Ladies first Arthur, it's only '_polite' "_

" Shut the _hell_ up Antonio, do not mock me, or I will be _forced _to _thrash_ you!"

"Ohhh, I am really, really scared _Ingleterra_." A smirk grew on his lips, and in his bright green eyes

" You should be git! Or have you forgotten how your Armada had their asses handed to them by me and my superior forces." Arthur developed a smug look upon finishing his insult knowing it was a soft spot for Antonio.

" You bastard! That's a low blow! Antonio growled, but fired back another insult anyway.

" But who got their ass _kicked_ and utterly _humiliated_ by a former colony no less… by their own dearest _little_ brother…" Even Francis cringed at the insult and it wasn't even directed at him.

" Keep Alfred's name out of your mouth you _dolt_, or I may be _tempted_, actually wait, I am way past tempted, I may be _forced_ to listen to the slightly irrational thoughts filling my mind at the moment, and kill you."

" _Oh_, have I touched a nerve?"

"Shut it, you great _wanker_!"

"Make me!" Antonio blew raspberries at Arthur. Arthur reached out foreword wiggling his fingers ready to wrap them around Antonio's neck, until Francis's voice and hands prevented the two from clashing.

" _Sa suffix_! _Sa suffix_! _SA SUFFIX_! Now we are going to calmly wait in ze sitting room until Shantrice arrives, _d'accord_?" Francis asked, but it was not a question, it was a command. He grabbed Antonio and Arthur by their shirt collars and dragged them down the polished hard wood floor and into the sitting room and threw them into the fluffy champagne colored couch. Francis then took a seat in the chair across from the others hummed appreciatively.

" Now" Francis stated cobalt eyes flashing demandingly " We will sit 'ere and enjoy each other's company till Mademoiselle Shantrice arrives."

Arthur scoffed, sitting up and crossing his legs and arms, trademark scowl on his face.

"Pfft…that's impossible with motor mouth sitting here next to me…" Antonio opened his mouth to retort, but Francis cut him off.

"Come now _Angleterre_! No need to be so 'ostile, were all friends 'ere, _non_?"

"Shut up _frog_! Do not lecture me! I will tolerate you two just for Shantrice's sake, and her's _alone._

" Oh, how _sweet_" Antonio snickered, and Arthur glared at him.

" 'Ow about I make you some tea Arthur, that should calm down your 'ostility a bit, _non_?."

"Fine _frog_, do whatever you wish, as if you could find good tea in this god forsaken place!" Francis sighed heavily, and Antonio bristled ready to retort, when Francis interjected again.

" Come along Antonio! I fear if I leave you 'ere he may kill you!"

"Gladly" Antonio stated, coldly shooting daggers at Arthur as he stood up, bumping shoulders with him on purpose and began trailing after Francis.

"Yes. _Leave_. You could never take me on anyway. Never could and you never will, _in anything_." Arthur heavily enunciated on "anything", implying much more than just naval wars and glories gained in days past, but also indicating and challenging Antonio that he could never win Shantrice's heart. Arthur was no dolt; he remembered how Antonio would watch Shantrice when they were younger. Always trying to get close to her in some form or fashion even if it was delivering a simple shipment of his silly little tomatoes. Antonio always wanted to be near Shantrice, beaming at her with his cheesiest smile. Arthur grimaced and tightened his arms around his chest as he remembered her sweet laughter melding with his as she talked with that fool, and their steps in perfect sync as they walked along her island together sometimes…but who was he to stop her. He did not want to become one of those awful possessive men, who try to control their women, but he had loved her so much, he couldn't stand the sight of her with any other man, but himself! He loved her so much that she had to be his…_only_ his.

" _She probably has already moved on happily with some suave, good-looking fellow…_" Arthur mused inwardly. Antonio was about to start up an argument again, but Francis yanked him by the forearm into the hallway toward Antonio's lavish kitchen leaving Arthur immersed in his thoughts of Shantrice.

Outside Spain's House

As the little sunshine yellow car door slammed shut behind the girls, Shantrice's heart pace began to quicken once again. A thousand thoughts and worries were racing though her head. She was in Spain about see Antonio who she hadn't seen in forever, Eventually she would confront Arthur with something along the lines of ' '_Greetings Arthur, long time no see huh? Hehe. Wha-? Who is this you say_? _Surprise! You've been a daddy for six long years, try not to explode or die of shock_!' " Shantrice grabbed Zola's hand and began walking towards the door, but Rihanna stopped her by laying a hand upon her shoulder. Zola was happily bouncing in place, emerald eyes wide in happiness beside her mother as the two women began to talk.

"You ready homeslice?"

" As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose"

" Wait! Wait! Hold on! Last minute beauty check!" Shantrice sighed heavily, but laughed at her cousin's antics, at least she could find a little light-heartedness in this tense situation. Rihanna reached into the pocket of her painted on jeans and pulled out a tube of strawberry scented lip gloss and applied a bit upon her lips, and then Shantrice's lips. Rihanna then ran her fingers though her hair to finger comb and flatten it out and reached and tousled Shantrice's a bit.

"There we go! We are so ready to show stop! See you ain't too jazzed up to been seen like some sorta sex kitten out of hustler magazine or no mess like that, your too innocent for that, but it works for you, so no worries chicky. You are more like a little virgin school girl who doesn't know how badly the guys and even the teachers wanna _do_ her!" Shantrice blushed like a cherry tomato and steam threatened to pour from her ears.

"RIHANNA!" Shantrice screamed ready to throttle Rihanna.

" Kidding! _Kidding_! Rihanna held her hands up in defense, but her hazel eyes were still playful. She couldn't help, but get one more bout of teasing in.

" Yeah, but you're not all the virginal anyways, seeing as how ya got Zola and all…and how much Kirkland used to _hit that_!" Rihanna said suggestively, making a lewd pelvic thrusting movement with her hips. Shantrice didn't scream this time. Shantrice took a deep breath and lunged at Rihanna who side stepped just in time and put her palms up once again seeing the look of death in Shantrice's chocolate fudge eyes.

" Okay! _Okay_! I'll stop Sheesh, Don't kill me dang it! I was only having a bit of fun. Chill out!" Zola giggled, not comprehending exactly what had her mom so flustered, and then tugged on her mothers sunflower yellow dress.

" Can we go inside now? Can we? Can we? _Can we_?"

Shantrice sent one last stern glare at Rihanna for a moment and then smiled sweetly at Zola.

" Yes, La-la Let's go!" Shantrice tapped Zola on her little button nose.

"Yippie!" Zola squealed and raced to the doors of Spain's grand home. It was a three-story tomato red house with black shutters, and many windows. The front yard was very large and very green, while the backyard was very lush as well with a huge tomato garden. Shantrice took another deep breath as she stepped towards the front door, Rihanna close in step a little ways behind her. Zola moved back behind her mother and hugged one of her mother's legs though he dress, while Rihanna stood next then with them with their stuff in tote piled beside them. Shantrice lifted a shaky, sweaty palm and with her finger rung the door bell three times. Then she closed her eyes and prayed silently for only good things to befall them.


	4. Unveiling Truths, And Suprises

Hello people, my people~! Good Golly Miss Molly! I have not had the pleasure of updating this fanfic in so long, and I am sooooooooooooo sorry about that! I thank all my wonderful fans, who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed my little story~~. Sorry, for taking so long with the update, I had some things I needed to take care of, but now I am back, and ready for action~! Oh, and I just wanted to say I am doing my best, and I promise to not make Rihanna and Shantrice Mary-Sue's~~! I don't like Mary-Sues as much as the next person, so they will not be breaching into this fic of mine. Trust me, the only love interests that Shantrice will have is Artie and Tony, and Rihanna...well she is a debated, but secret topic atm...*snickers* that me and my beta cackle in mirth about~ This chapter sooo shoulda been out earlier, but ya know, life went crazy, and such...so ya..I'm sorry *cries* Although, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, but all the fun begins after this chapter~~~ *giggles* Please do review, I'd love feedback, pros and cons, crtiques, showers of love *who said that? -looks around-* -is shot- lol just being silly, but most of all I hope everyone of my readers enjoys this new chapter~~~!

(P.S.) for those reading, "_Tempest"_ it will be updated this month for sure~~~~ (Americana ftw! - haha see what I did there, it's a type of music, but I just healiafied it~~~!)

(P.P.S) I may have a GerIta fic out soon, once I get on track with my other two babies. It will be called " _Unthinkable_" based of one of my favorite songs, so be on the lookout if you are interested, my lovies~!

Kay. Now Onward to chapter 4~~~!

England's head shot up as the high-pitched ringing of the doorbell resounded in his ears. As he widened his emerald eyes, he jolted up from the sofa and bounded towards the doorway that led to the hallway, so he could race to the front door. Arthur had just made it into the hallway when he suddenly halted. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Antonio situated in the archway down the hallway that led from the kitchen. Antonio had a deeply determined look encased within his bright green orbs, and his nicely tanned face held a seriousness rarely seen by those around him. Francis was peering over Antonio's shoulder, looking back and forth between the two with an eyebrow raised, curious as to who would make it to the door first.

"Spain," England growled low in his throat. "I believe there is a far better chance for hell to freeze over before I ever allow you to reach that front door before me." England then put forth his best glare at Spain who didn't even flinch.

"Well, hell better be ready for some snow or a cold front, cause I am going to beat your pasty ex-pirate _culo_ to that front door," Spain stated with vigor, pointing to the door sharply, and sprang forward in a running start towards the much targeted and desired front door.

"Like hell you will!" Arthur shouted back and took off as well. Spain used his long legs to an advantage and quickly caught up with England, but Arthur was ready for him. He stuck out his left foot and tripped Antonio. As Spain went flying face first into the floor, he quickly grabbed onto England's trailing foot and successfully pulled him crashing down onto the shiny mahogany hardwood floor.

"_Twat_! You let go of me this instant!" England began flailing his limbs at a rapid pace trying to shake Spain off his body. Spain, who had climbed onto him, was using his superior size to keep him from breaking loose.

"This is my house dammit! I will be answering the door!"

"I do not give a rat's arse whose house this is!" England thundered. "I am going to answer that door, now I must ask you kindly to please get the fuck off of me." Through the banter exchanged between the two Arthur was able to free his right leg and promptly gave Spain a good kick in his ribs, causing the wind to be knocked straight from his lungs, causing him to fall back and gasp for breath, similar to a fish out of water. Arthur was about to get up and answer the door, which was only a few feet away, when a shiny black designer shoe connected with his stomach, causing him to softy "oof" and fall over clutching his aching and throbbing belly.

"As entertaining as zat was to watch, I do not believe zat either one of you should answer ze door." England coughed and scowled up at France, eyebrows knitted in deep anger and frustration.

"Francis, you stupid, stupid git. I'll kill you as soon as I can stand." Francis just chuckled low in his throat.

"Sticks _et_ Stones _Angleterre_, Stick _et _Stones. Now both of you, shape up yourselves _tres vite_! It is not polite to keep a lady waiting; a gentlemen should know zat after all." Arthur growled, but said nothing. Both Arthur and Antonio picked themselves from off the ground at a slow pace, but at fairly the same time as each other. They both began to push their hair back into place, straightened and dusted their clothes to make sure everything was in order. Francis just chuckled again and turned around, walked over the door and placed his hand upon the golden handle of the door.

_"Donc."_ Francis turned his head to the side to send a deep cobalt glance over his shoulder while smirking slightly "Is everybody ready?"

~Back Outside Spain's Hizzle (House)~

"Damn, what the fudge is taking so long? I can't be in this sun all day~ Imma sweat my hair out! Rihanna said pouting slightly, patting her hair. "And I have gotta piss like a freaking race horse! I know they knew we was commin', so what is the deal?"

"Rihanna. Calm yourself. Patience is a virtue," Shantrice said patting her shoulder. Rihanna just snickered.

"Now what chu' know 'bout some virtue. E'rybody knows that them nice good girls is naughty on the inside, Zola is proof of that~!

Shantrice reached out to swat at Rihanna but froze when the large oak door swung open. Revealed to them was a tall, shoulder-length blond man, with cavernous cobalt eyes. He was dressed simply in white and black, but he was in no way plain, clearly wearing something tailored by _Louis Vuitton_ or _Chanel_. He also wore a mischievous, yet welcoming smirk upon his lips.

"_Bonjour~! Quelle Surprise! Deux_ lovely ladies, when I was only expecting _un_. Allow me to introduce myself. _Je m'appelle_ Francis Bonnefoy, _et toi?_ Francis bowed lightly and looked up at Shantrice, then to Rihanna, then back to Shantrice and straightening himself up, taking a wild guess that she was the one dear Spain and England were griping about. Rihanna whooped gleefully and looked to Shantrice who began to feel the butterflies riot in her tummy once again, at the thought of facing Spain, and unknowingly Arthur as well after so many years.

"Ooo guuurl, he be speakin' that French! He could say the meanest things possible and it would still sound sexy as hell!" Rihanna said as she grinned, eyes shining as she took in the simple, yet stylish male in front of her. Shantrice just rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit her, while Francis's smirk widened. Shantrice stood up a little straighter, and parted her shiny lips to speak in a soft voice.

"Ummmm… hi…I'm Shantrice Singh, and this is my silly baby cousin Rihanna Singh. We are at Spain's house, yes? I would hate to have disturbed you on this fine evening, sir." Shantrice said cupping her hands beneath her chin, with her wide chocolate gaze trained on Francis. Francis smiled at her, dipping his head to one side playfully, eyeing her up and down as he thought to himself. "_She iz shy…C'est Mignonne~ She sort of reminds me of Mon petit Canada, but even he has a fiery side… I can see why Arthur and Antonio bicker over her so much, she iz truly a lovely creature. I just wonder how she ended up with a punk like Arthur? Ah, but love is blind, non?"_

"Aw, how sweet you are _ma chere, mais oui_, this iz _Monsieur _Spain's house. He iz waiting for you on the inside. Allow me to grab your bags." Failing to notice Zola, who was clinging to the back of her mother's dress observing him with great curiosity, he leaned down to pick up the bags and made sure that this hand brushed lightly against Rihanna's thigh and hip, causing her to giggle and push softly at Francis' shoulder.

"Forgive me, sometimes _mes mains_ 'ave a mind of their own." France said winking playfully at Rihanna. Shantrice just sighed and rolled her eyes yet again, yanking Rihanna closer to her side, and further shielding Zola from France's gaze.

"_Apres vous_," Francis said bowing, then winking at Rihanna again. As the girls headed into the house, they were astounded at the beautiful Spanish décor set about the place. Rich creamy white walls, with a polished hard wooden floor, fine golden trinkets lining the walls, along with lovely art and photographs of family members. As Shantrice was walking forward, fawning over all the lovely things in the house she was abruptly stopped by Rihanna's arm, Zola's head bumping lightly against the back of her legs. Shantrice looked to Rihanna, a look of confusion on her face as to why she stopped her, but Rihanna's eyes were not on her, they were focused ahead and suddenly Shantrice knew why. Shantrice gasped, eyes widened, and covered her mouth with both her hands. Standing down the hallway was Antonio….and none other than Arthur Kirkland. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland. England. Shantrice felt as if her heart suddenly plummeted from her chest, and the world had stopped spinning, when her chocolate eyes met and melded with emerald green. Rihanna, on the other hand, was taking in the whole situation, looking to Francis, who shrugged his shoulders, eyes wide in mock innocence, to a mortified Shantrice, then to Arthur (who looked pretty fine she thought, but a nervous wreck), then to the fine ass Spaniard guy next to him, who was quite uneasy as well, and said the only thing that could come to her mind.

"Well shit. This is a bit of a pickle, ain't it?"

Shantrice snapped out of her silent stupor, and smiled shyly, giving a light wave by wiggling her fingers daintily.

"H-hello A-a-Antonio, and g-g-go-good d-day to-to you as well A-a-a-Arthur, didn't expect to see you here_." Really. Like Seriously. Truly. Foreal foreals. Why! Why! Why!" _Shantrice inwardly thought, but spoke softly in a forced calm voice. "W-what are you doing here?" Shantrice said, although giving a chocolate glare at Antonio, believing him to be the blabbermouth. Shantrice felt as if she had just ran a marathon, as tiny beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, and she chewed her glossy bottom lip. Arthur had begun sputtering and babbling, tongue-tied to the fact that his estranged lover was in his presence after 6 long years, a rose red blush began to color his pale cheeks. Antonio however, was freaking out for a very different reason, and yet the same reason as Arthur, at the same time!

"_Hola_! Shantrice~! Welcome to _mi casa_. Haha…I can explain…really…I can-"

"Yo, Shantrice, give me two minutes, I'll so stomp this fool fo' you!"

Francis had to suppress a chuckle as Rihanna stepped forward ready to attack, thinking her cute, like an angry little kitten that was denied milk.

"Now, now, no need for any "stomping" people. Spain and I will have a nice little chat later, won't we, dear sweet Anthony?" Shantrice said a little too sweetly, and Antonio gulped; she only called him Anthony when she was angry…

"_Dios_, help me," Antonio inwardly pleaded and prayed.

Arthur , who was finally able to form a sentence, however deeply flustered and stuttering madly, with his eyes flickering on and off Shantrice. As much as he would love for Spain to be blamed and possibly have his head chewed off he decided to tell the truth.

"S-Shantrice, it truly was not Spain's folly. I happen to know exactly who is to blame." Arthur said, managing to send a sharp glower at Francis. Francis looked from side to side, with another look of feigned innocence on his face, and then pointed to his delicate face with his right hand index finger, widening his cobalt eyes, and pouting his lips out slightly.

"_Moi_? I 'ave no idea of what you mean, and even if I did dear _Angleterre_, regardless of when you may 'ave found out, you would still be 'ere at the slightest chance she may show up, _non_?"

Arthur's ears turned even redder, and he bit the inside of his cheeks.

"Francis! I will wring your neck!" Then Arthur growled out each word of his next phrase separately.

"Now. Do. Be. Quiet. _Frog_."

Shantrice felt a soft tug at the back of her dress, and her blood slowly began to freeze.

"Mama," a soft soprano voice began. "Is that father's voice I hear? May I come out now? "_Shit_." Shantrice inwardly cursed, "_This has got to be the worst day ever! AlrightAlrightAlright! Calm yourself, maybe they didn't hear, and I can talk to Arthur in private for a much needed heart to heart. One that's been overdue for six years."_ Shantrice was pulled from her thoughts when someone cleared their throat quite loudly.

"I do not wish to sound rude _Mademoiselle_ Shantrice, but did your _derriere_ just speak?" All eyes flew to Shantrice who had to resist the urge to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. She took a deep breath and mustered up her courage to look at Rihanna who nodded her head and spoke.

"Well, cat's out of the bag now, might as well spill the beans chickorita, go ahead and grow that beanstalk!" Shantrice laughed, but it sounded more like a stifled cry.

"You idiot." Shantrice said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, but I am your idiot, and ya love me~!" Rihanna said smiling broadly. Arthur and Antonio however were looking to each other uneasily; shuffling their feet wondering what the heck was going on, and who else was present. "_.Shit. This isn't supposed to happen this way…but I've gotta suck it up and put on my big girl panties. I need to set an example for Zola, show her that I am in no way ashamed of her, and that she herself has nothing to fear or be ashamed of."_ Shantrice cleared her throat slightly and spoke in a calm voice, reaching her right hand back to grasp Zola's own.

"You can come out now baby, everyone would love to see you~!"

"I am scared mummy…"

"Oh sweetie, don't worry. Mummy is right here, and besides, auntie Rihanna will beat up anyone who messes with you!" Zola laughed in mirth, and clutched tighter onto her mother's hand. Antonio and Arthur gulped at the same time, bracing themselves for whatever was going to happen. Zola walked carefully in front of her mother, as if floating on air, guided by her mother's gentle hand. Shantrice placed her creamy brown hands upon her daughter's petite shoulders, and took a deep breath. Arthur and Antonio's jaws hit the floor, while Francis eyes turned brighter with curiosity. The silence in the room was deafening, until Shantrice began to speak softly, but with confidence.

"So…everyone, this is Zola and she is my lovely-"

" -Little sister! R-right?" Antonio managed to stutter out, a bomb plummeting deeper into his gut for he knew exactly who she was the moment he set eyes on the little girl. _"Their eyes…she looks just like her mother, except for those eyes…she has her father's eyes…"_ Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to form words or sounds with his lips. His emerald eyes were locked onto little Zola.

"_It cannot be…this child…this lovely little girl…she cannot be mine…_" Arthur inwardly debated, while Shantrice began speaking again.

"Um…yeah, as I was saying…this is Zola, and she is my precious baby girl."

Antonio nearly choked to death on his breath, while Arthur had slowly begun to advance towards his daughter, murmuring to himself in disbelief, eyes shining. "_All these years…I had a little girl…pretty as a rose…pretty as her mother…_"

"Now A-Arthur…I know I-I shoulda told you-you, but-"

"Hush." England held up one palm to silence her. "For whatever reason you withheld this information can be discussed later. Although I cannot say it does not deeply pain me that you hid this from me, it does not overshadow this most cherished moment of meeting my daughter for the first time, all that truly matters in this; you are here, and our daughter is here," and with that he kneeled down to face Zola.

"Hello poppet. My, what a pretty little girl you are! My name is Arthur, and I, well… I am your father" Arthur said as he curved his lips into a loving and warm smile. Zola was silent for a few moments, smiling bashfully before she giggled and sprang forward, leaping into surprised, but welcoming arms.

"I know who you are daddy~ I could tell by your pretty green eyes, they are the same as mine~." Arthur was so happy at that moment he could cry, and he hugged Zola tighter. Shantrice and Rihanna smiled at each other.

"Omg, this is such a freakin' Kodak moment." Rihanna said sniffling a little. Francis, who had been surprisingly quiet, finally spoke.

_"Mon Dieu!_ This day becomes lovelier as each moment passes by. 'Ow lucky Zola iz to of gotten the eyes, instead of those horrible eyebrows, but she gets her beauty from her mother. Congratulations, and I commend you on lending a hand in creating such a lovely child, although I wonder just 'ow zat came to be. Apparently you 'ave more knowledge of making _amour_ than I 'ave ever given you credit for~" Arthur shot him a venomous glare over Zola's shoulder, and even he knew to shut his mouth.

"Ah, well this calls for a toast, _non_? I'll go fetch a bottle of wine. _Vien_ along Antonio, and let us go search together." France began walking across the hall, putting his hand gently around Spain's arm; he tugged his completely flabbergasted and speechless friend from the room. As Francis was walking, the gears in his mischievous mind began to turn.

_"Ah…so Arthur has a little girl…'ow wonderful…this most certainly does call for a toast… mais first I must make a few phone calls."_ And with that thought he lightly chuckled to himself.


	5. Plots, Plans, and Thoughts

_**Howdy all my beautiful peoples all across the globe~! Sorry this update took so long, I have been quite busy this semester at my new university! So now that I can maintain myself better, and have a feel for all my classes, I was able to start writing again, and so here we are at the next part of the story~! But! Before we begin, I will give a little background on Zola and the history of Spain, England and their connection with Jamaica, so she won't seem like some random child, she actually has historical meaning, and to show that the story also has historical meaning. :D**_

_Okay. So In Jamaica (Shantrice :D) the island itself is split up into three sections (Cornwall County, Middlesex County, and Surrey County), and 14 parishes (Kinda like Canada with its Providences, and America and his states) So Zola is the largest parish and also oldest I believe, which is Saint Ann, in Middlesex county, which is somewhat in the heart of Jamaica. So, she is technically not a country, but she is a parish...and that's something! I didn't just make her some random child lol~. The Spanish have a lot, lot, lot of close history, influence, and culture alongside the British tied in with Jamaica, being the first to settle there, before the British came and took over, so now alot of the history will start playing into the story, and hopefully I don't fail at it, as I am a self-proclaimed history buff haha~! btw random fact: the Spanish settled Jamaica in 1508, and the British seized Jamaica in 1655, and St. Ann was a large sugar mill for the Spaniards, before the British took it, and made it into a fishing port, and it is known as "The Garden Parish of Jamaica" for it is known for its natural beauty~ *huggles Zola*_

_**Also. Today….IS MAH BIRTHDAY~! :DDDDDDD So, for this wondrous and joyous event and special day, I would adore reviews soooo much~! I also thank anyone who has taken the time to read my story even if you didn't review, you guys are amazing~! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites~! I love you guys soooo freakin' much. **_

**"_Tempest_" will also be updated this month so be on the lookout for that too~! :DDD ( And if you haven't read it, go check it out, pleassee~!)**

_Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my absolutely lovely beta, who edits all my stories with precision and grace, and is the Germany to my Italy. I Love Youuuu~~!_

Anyhoo. I have kept ya'll from the story long enough, haha! So read and enjoy~! Remember to review, please~! :DDD

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia In Anyway Shape Or Form, But I Do Happen To Love Hetalia To Death~! (If that counts for anything…) lol :D

"Kay. So now that all the mushy-gushy sweet family reunions, introductions and yadda-yadda-yadda are outta the way; mind if we head on upstairs and _unpack_? Rihanna asked with a little too much sugar in her voice. Unpacking in this instance meaning '_go upstairs quickly and gossip, gossip, gossip about the day's events like there is no __tomorrow_.' Shantrice patted her shoulder softly and turned to Arthur, a soft and shy smile on her face. Arthur flushed a light pink and gulped lightly.

"Arthur, would you mind watching Zola for a bit while we go unpack? I am sure she will adore a chance to spend time with you~!" Zola squealed happily at hearing her mother's proposal and hugged Arthur around his slight waist and nuzzled his navy sweater clad side. Arthur's lips curled into a smile, and he rubbed his palm in delicate circles along her petite back.

"Of course. It would be my utmost pleasure."

"Thanks Arthur." Shantrice said with a sunny smile, and picked up her and Zola's bag; heading for the stairs.

"Ya. Thanks, _Artie_." Rihanna said in a and Arthur's eye twitched at the nickname, but he remained tight lipped. "Oh, by the way… the whole fatherly look, works for ya… however...that sweater vest does not!

"Rihanna!" Shantrice yelled, appalled at her brash comment. "Come on. Up the stairs. **Now**." Most of the time Shantrice could swear dealing with Rihanna was like raising another child! Not that Zola wasn't a sweet girl, but children are quite the handful! Shantrice quickly set her composure and shot another sweet smile over her shoulder at Arthur.

"Don't mind her, she can be so silly sometimes. Haha." Shantrice said and slowly bit her glossy lower lip. "Also… Ihappentothinkyour'recuteinthatsweatervest." Shantrice quickly bolted up the stairs faster than a speeding train with a snickering Rihanna close behind, and a bewildered Brit deeply flushed red at the bottom of the stairwell. Zola began tugging in earnest on her father's hand excitedly, speaking in a gleeful tone.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Let's go play patty-cakes!" Zola said as she looked up at her father, pure happiness shinning in her emerald eyes. Arthur beamed and laughed lightly.

"Sure, my pretty little poppet Let us go." Arthur then followed his little girl into the living room, holding her hand is a soft, caring grip.

~In The Hallway, Upstairs~

"Mhmmm. I see you." Rihanna snickered, eyeing Shantrice through half-lidded eyes, having finally caught up to her.

"See what? Of course you see me, I am right in front of you, you dummy~!" Shantrice voiced nervously and blushing, but trying to sound normal and sure.

"Oh naw, naw. Don't be playin' coy with me. You know what I mean~! Mhmmm. Let me find out. You has gots the hots for a certain green-eyed personified country who shall remain unnamed…until now. You so~ have a crushy wushy or Arthy Warthy Do you hear that jingling sound?" Rihanna cupped a hand to her ear, leaning slightly. "I do. It's wedding bells! Party over here. Whoot, whoot! Party over there. Whoot, whoot!" Shantrice stopped in the hall, sputtering all over the place trying to defend herself from Rihanna's relentless assault of words. They were both pulled from their conversation when an irritated Italian voice cut through the hallway.

"Oi! Who are you people?" Rihanna and Shantrice looked to the side to catch an eyeful of a young Italian man, about twenty-one years of age. He was dressed in a navy shorts and a black tank top. His features were sharp, probably because of the scowl that seemed to be ingrained quite frequently upon his face. He had bright amber eyes, and hair a burnt brown color, which would probably reflect a slight deep red hue in the sunlight. His skin was a tan color, similar to Spain's, but a little lighter, and his body language sent a loud message of '_Don't fuck with me_'; with his arms crossed, and leaning all his weight on one hip, with a sleepy, yet angry and annoyed look on his handsome face.

"Ummm….we are actually guests of Antonio. I'm Shantrice, this lovely gal standing next to me is my cousin Rihanna, and my precious daughter Zola is downstairs currently.

"Oh yeah, that tomato bastard did say something about having company…I had to clean the fucking guest room out…that shit took all day!" This in reality meant Antonio had to clean the guest room out due to the laziness the Italian displayed without shame.

"Ah yes. The guest room!" Shantrice chirped "Would it be possible for you to tell us where that room is located at?" Shantrice gave him a pleasant smile, and the Italian pouted and crossed his arms.

". It's the fourth door on the left." The Italian said in a softer tone this time, but his face still held a slightly sleepy look mingled with a dash of anger.

"Thank you so much~!" Shantrice said, bowing slightly and flashing him her best smile, in hopes he would lighten up a bit. "And if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"I-It's Romano. The Italian said blushing faintly. "But you and your friend can call me Lovino. Just don't go shortening it to things like 'Lovi~' or 'Lovs', or 'Lovinito'. I hate it when Antonio does that shit. Makes me feel like I am fucking nine years old or something." Shantrice just looked at him in wonder, and laughed at his colorful vocabulary.

"Haha, okay Lovino. No problem. Thanks for the directions again." Shantrice said, giving him a friendly wink and Rihanna just chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Lovino said waving one hand dismissively. "I have got to go kick that Tomato bastard's ass anyways…makin' all that stupid ass noise while I was trying to siesta!"

"Oh. Well. Um. Alrighty then. Just don't be too rough on him; I am sure he didn't mean to offend you." Shantrice said with a nervous laugh, putting one hand to the back of her neck, while Rihanna had the classic 'what-the-crap' look on her face.

"So, I suppose we will see you at dinner, or something?" Shantrice inquired.

"No promises on keeping Antonio in one piece, but yeah see you at dinner or something. _Ciao_." So with that Lovino walked off down the hallway and down the stairs. Rihanna waited patiently until Lovino was well out of sight, and then she spoke.

"Ya know. He would be so freakin' cute if he wasn't such an asshole." Rihanna said shaking her head slowly, and then started to walk again.

"Rihanna! Don't be so mean! I think it's kinda cute! One would think he has a crush on dear Antonio, by the way he just talked about him."

"Ex-squeeze me? What the heck were you listening to? Didya hear what I heard? I don't think you did. He was talking about beatin' the snot outta Spain, not loving the snot outta him!" Shantrice laughed and punched Rihanna arm softly as they reached the door to their room.

"You have to have an eye for these things; his body language totally changed when he was talking about Antonio, and he was as red as a tomato on his ears, cheeks, and neck when he talked about him. He so has a crush on him, even if he doesn't know it. He is probably going downstairs right now, as we speak to give Spain a couple of love taps for attention." Rihanna rolled her eyes and followed Shantrice into their room, and closed the door behind them.

"Oh, there you go. Actin' like you the expert in love, wisdom, and all that hullabaloo. Just 'cause you four years older than me, don't make you like the Albert Einstein of Love or nothing.'"

"Rihanna, I never said I was. Just watch him next time, and you'll see what I am talking about."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. Whoa~! Do you see how baller this room is? Spain be big pimpin'up in this house. I feel like I am on an episode of MTV cribs, straight stuntin' like a sta-ruh. You sure you didn't agree to fuck him for this room or nothin?" Shantrice gasped like she'd seen Bigfoot doing an Irish jig in the middle of their bedroom.

"No! I would never do something like that! I am not that kinda girl, you know that!"

"Haha, yeah I know. I just wanted to see your face when I asked. Priceless~." Shantrice threw one of the golden satin pillows off the bed at Rihanna and then began to marvel at the beauty of the room. The walls were a deep wine color, with many silver trinkets lining the walls. The carpet was a fluffy and pristine white. There were two queen sized four-postercanopy feather beds covered in golden satin sheets. The accents on the pillows as well as the sheets were also the same wine color as the walls. There was a small, but full bathroom to the left that connected to the room and was had the same color scheme as the room. The toilet and seat however, were made of pure gold. There was a small couch and love seat in the room as nice crème color, as well as a beautiful vanity that was maroon color, with golden light bulbs all around the mirror. Rihanna put down her tangerine colored suitcase, and sat on the bed closest to the bathroom, and turned a predatory gaze onto Shantrice as she put down her green floral print suitcase and Zola's princess pink bag and left them beside her and Zola's bed near the large window. Then Shantrice walked over and sat on Rihanna's bed beside her, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"What…? Why are you looking at me like that? Rihanna's eyes sharpened and a smirk came upon her shiny lips.

"So." Rihanna began in her best valley girl accent "Like wha'd'ya like think about like the fellas?" Shantrice rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed. "Oh. Here we go…" Rihanna flopped back as well.

"Well if you're not up to sharing, then you can keep your penny and I will share my thoughts for free ninety-nine." Shantrice just lolled her head to the side, and got ready for the explosion of words that was about to spill from Rihanna's mouth.

"Well of course for starters when we met that _fine_ as hell suave Frenchmen~!" Rihanna said and Shantrice laughed

"Oh, yeah. His name was….Fran…_Francis!"_ Shantrice voiced brightly and Rihanna pursed her lips and nodded in an excited manner.

"Hmmhmmm. Girl. And he is so fizz-ineee~! I can see why Lance Armstrong would go all that way to ride a damn bike. I'd be like 'yo, Francis! Can I ride on your handle bars?''" Shantrice looked at her shocked, but was cut off before she could say anything.

"I know, I know. You are gonna say he's a player, a philanderer, yadda yadda yadda…, but for sho' nuf he is a charmer…near bout' charmed the pants off of me…literally." Shantrice lifted her head from the bed, mortified at Rihanna's words

"Rihanna! You are way too young to be thinking of such things. You're still a child, and I brought you up better than that!"

"I am not! I am a grown woman!" Rihanna huffed, turning her back to Shantrice and crossing her arms. Shantrice laid her head back on the bed and closed her eyes speaking calmly.

"Rihanna, just because you have curves and a pretty face does not make you a woman. Don't get me wrong those are components to the package, and you have grown into a lovely young lady. But there is more to it than just that, but you will see in time. That whole 'Miss Thang' attitude is cute, but when left uncontrolled it can get you into a lot of trouble, so do be careful."

"Thanks for the pep talk, _Mom."_ Rihanna said looking over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in annoyance, and acceptance. Rihanna huffed again, and sat on the bed. Brightening up again, Rihanna began to speak.

"Anyhoo~! Soooo then there was that Spaniard! He was so fly I had to look away! His hotness was going to melt my eyeballs."

"Ew. That sounds gross and excruciatingly painful, but continue."

"Did you see his tushy? Girl you could bounce rocks off that thing, he must dance or something, cause he's got great muscle build, especially in his legs." Shantrice just shook her head, ebony locks tickling her cheeks.

"I mean he was looking so good. With all that curly-ish brown hair, and cinnamon bun brown skin! I mean, I vaguely remember him as a child, but I always did wonder why'd you choose Captain Eyebrows over Captain Sexy Spaniard." Shantrice breath hitched in her throat and she nearly tumbled off the bed, but caught herself, so only her knees hit the floor.

"Wha- What? Me and Antonio, no never! We have always been just friends, beside he has never harbored feelings like that for me." Rihanna shot Shantrice a bewildered look.

"Whoa, Whoa. Don't go havin' a baby on me. Well, Another one. Don't have a conniption in your brain or nothin'; it was only a question and really more of a joke anyways. Chill!" Shantrice blushed and sat back on the edge of the bed. She had only reacted that way due to the fact that long ago, Arthur had questions and jealousies towards her and Antonio's relationship, that she had to quell with soothing words, and gestures of love, and it had been so long since she had been asked anything like that, so it surprised her quite a bit.

"S-Sorry. Your question just surprised me was all…" Shantrice mumbled, looking away from Rihanna. Rihanna's lips formed into a taunting smirk, as she slinked off the bed and stood in front of Shantrice. Before Shantrice could defend herself Rihanna shoved her back on the bed. Shantrice squeaked sharply as Rihanna loomed over her, her smirk deepening.

"But…as for the mighty Mr. Britannia himself…" Rihanna whispered into her ear as Shantrice tried to break away. "I am sure I will have to take Zola way down the hall to another guest room sooner or later, lest we hear things like " _Oh~ Arthur! Hnn! Right there~! Fuck me harder~! You're soo good~!_ Rihanna moaned out in faux ecstasy, humping the air about Shantrice for good measure. Shantrice let out a high shriek, and upon reflex kicked Rihanna square in her stomach, causing her to hit the ground with a solid thud.

"_Ow_~! Crap! What was that for? Shit, that hurt! I was only messin' around as always. You didn't have to go all 'crouching tiger, hidden dragon' on me. _Trick_, you kick like freakin' Goku!" Rihanna said eyes squinted up in pain as she rubbed her sore tummy. Shantrice quickly sprang up, and kneeled down by her form, brushing Rihanna's hair from her pained face.

"I am sorry, Rihnnie, it was a reflex because you freaked me out! Here, why don't you take a nap? It will help you feel better. I'll get you warm milk, if you'd like. Can you walk? Lemme' help you up!" Shantrice helped Rihanna up, resting most of her weight onto her own body, carrying her over to the bed and tucking Rihanna in; the covers neatly under her chin. Shantrice kissed her forehead, and Rihanna twitched her nose, with a tired smile on her face.

"…you haven't called me 'Rihnnie' in forever, since I was younger. You should do it more often. I like that nickname." Shantrice laughed warmly, and patted Rihanna's head.

"Hmm. Okay I sure will. I suppose when I saw you lying there in pain, I saw visions of when you were younger, and depended upon me for everything, like Zola does now. Soon my little Zola will be all grown up…I am so sad I let Arthur miss all of that…" Rihanna blinked up tiredly at Shantrice and spoke.

"Ah, Shantrice don't beat yourself up about it. You did what you thought was best at the time, for whatever reason you felt you needed to so do. Like Arthur said, all that matters is that he, you, and Zola are here now. All we have to do is step into the future together." Shantrice smiled and kissed Rihanna's forehead again one more final time.

"Thanks Rihnnie. I love you." Rihanna snuggled deeper into her downy covers and sighed.

"…yeah, yeah… I love you too, chicky."

~In The Living Room~

"Patty-cake, Patty-cake. Baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can~!" Zola giggled and leaned into snuggling her father Arthur in a side hug, which was gladly returned with a happy sigh. Zola then crawled over and plopped herself down onto Arthur's lap, sitting sideways, causing a slight 'oomph' from her father. It had been quite a while since he had to care for little ones such as little Canada or America, but now he had sweet little Zola to dote on, a child of his very own. Arthur smiled as Zola crossed her legs like a real little lady, and rested her hands neatly on her lap, looking at her father with her eyes a bright Kelly green. Zola took her father's medium-sized, pale, and slightly calloused, yet soft hand into both the tiny tanned hands. Arthur wiggled his fingers and smiled brightly at Zola.

"What is it my dearest heart?" Zola giggled and tossed his now limp hand between her two hands.

"Why do you talk so funny, daddy?" Arthur laughed heartily and patted Zola are her pretty ebony curly haired head. Zola leaned into the affectionate gesture from her newly found father.

"Well dearest, it is just my accent. It is certainly better than speaking like that _bloody_ idiot _yank_ of a brother of mine who has completely and utterly destroyed the Queen's English, along with anything else I have ever given that brat. Zola cocked her head to the side, face set open and wondering. "Wha? No, no! I like your voice Daddy, I really do~! Zola nodded quickly several times and continued speaking. "And what is a _bloo-dy yank_?" Arthur chuckled and pulled Zola into an embrace.

"Goodness! You have not met any of your Uncles, other than that wine-monger _git_ Francis. Whom you are to stay away from, he is quite the bad influence." Arthur hugged Zola tighter.

"Oh, they are just going to simply adore you, my little precious." Zola giggled and snuggled into her father's chest, eyes beginning to droop, for she was in need to a nap after all the excitement, and the long trip over to Spain.

"I love you Daddy~!" Arthur's heart swelled and nearly burst at the sweet words.

" I..I love you too, Zola. Even though I have known you for a few fleeting moments and hours, I love you as if I have been loving you for an infinity plus a day and beyond." Arthur leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zola's small, sleeping brow.

~In The Kitchen~

Antonio sat at the deep mahogany wooden kitchen table hunched over with his face pressed into the tabletop. He was murmuring to himself in a sorrowful tone, while Francis padded around the kitchen humming a soft tune looking in the cabinets for wine glasses, and the wine he gave Spain last Christmas. Successfully locating the tall bottle of deep velvet red bottle and two wine glasses, he sat down at the table right next to Antonio.

"Ah~! _Mon ami_. Lovino sure can be a brute at times, nowhere near what Arthur can be, but still quite brawling. Let me see your lovely visage, so I can survey _ze_ damage."Antonio lifted his head to reveal a heavily swollen cheek. Antonio hissed as France lightly touched it to check the severity of the wound. It was quite painful, and very swollen, but not something that a day with an icepack couldn't help clear up. "Lovino has, _'ow_ do you say '_quite ze right 'ook'?"_ Antonio grimaced and nodded slowly. "Whatever did you do to upset him, _mon ami_?

Antonio sighed deeply and then spoke. "Well. Before he stormed out angrily into the tomato garden out back, and in the midst of all the Italian and Spanish words of hate he spewed at me and then promptly punched me in the face, which really hurt by the way if you couldn't tell, I believe he is upset because I disturbed his _siesta_ while I was cleaning up the house for the guests." Francis blinked a couple of times, rubbing the stubble on his chin with his long slender fingers before answering.

"…Ah, Antonio. I believe it _iz_ way more than just the fact you woke '_im_ up from _'is_ siesta, but before I make any judgments, I will wait for a later date, when I have all the facts. _Donc_, what else has your mind unsettled? _Mademoiselle_ Shantrice? Antonio shook his head yes in a dim manner.

"Ah, _mon cher_ Antonio! Cheer up! It _iz_ not as if she _iz_ married to that punk Arthur, and even if she was, you can still win _'er 'eart_."

"But Francis~!" Antonio whined "They have a kid~! _Aye, Dios_! It's not fair!"

"Antonio, you _'ave_ not lost _'er_ and Arthur _'as_ not won _'er_. I _'ate_ to be this _cliché,_ _mais_ I will. All _iz_ fair in love and war, and right now you are at war _mon ami. _Mademoiselle Shantrice _iz_ a big girl now, she'll be able to choose what she wants and know what she wants, now all you need to show _'er_ is '_ow_ much you adore and want _'er._" Antonio sat up straighter in his sandy colored wooden chair.

"_Gracias, mi amigo_. You always have had a way with words." Francis smiled warmly and kissed Spain on his un-swollen cinnamon bun brown cheek.

"Anytime, _mon cher_. I try to be _'elpful,_ despite what that punk _l'Angleterre _may think of me. Now Antonio, where is your telephone located? I would like to make a phone call." Antonio arched an eyebrow.

"Huh? Who are you going to call?" Francis smirked deviously and raised his long pointer finger into the air. "Ah, I am so glad you asked~! Well first of all I am going to call our dear Prussian friend—" Spain cut him off, speaking and trying to keep a laugh in.

"Oooh….Gilbert? Um. He's in huge trouble with Ludwig; He blew up the kitchen—" Francis laughed loudly.

"Again?" Antonio nodded.

"Needless to say, Feliciano, Hungary, and Austria had to hold Ludwig off for a little bit, to give Gilbert a chance to reach his room in the basement and safely hide and barricade himself in his room in the basement for a good while."

"Say no more_, mon ami_. I will just _'ave_ to call and leave a message with Ludwig that Gilbert must venture over to your _maison_ at once. I will also be calling _mon petit Matthieu_ _et_ _mon doux_ Alfred to come over as well." Antonio gulped; an uneasy look filling his bright green eyes.

"Um, you do know we are not supposed to be telling anyone! Shantrice will kill me, and Arthur will kill you!" Francis shrugged.

"When_ iz_ Arthur not physically, mentally, or emotionally trying to _'arm_ me, or murder _moi_? As for Mademoiselle Shantrice…she will forgive you…_je promets_" Francis said and winked at Antonio.

"But still…why are we calling them, Francis?" Francis smirked even further.

"Again, I am glad you asked~. The more people who are _'ere_ to see Arthur's child, the more time you can _'ave_ _**alone **__avec Mademoiselle _Shantrice." Antonio stared at Francis, puzzled, and then quickly smirked in a vulpine manner when he finally caught onto France's plan.

"Ah! _Mi amigo_, I see what you are saying! What a great plan. The phone is on the wall, near the exit of the kitchen." Francis stood up and rubbed Spain's shoulders soothingly.

"_Merci_, now we shall see who will win _Mademoiselle_ Shantrice's _'eart_ once and for all." Francis said, but then thought inwardly _"I do 'owever wish you the best of luck as well Arthur, may ze best man win."_ Francis then picked up the phone into his large elegant hands to begin his necessary phone calls.

_**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Sorry for the lack of steamy, sexy things, but that will come soon I promise *blushes* Along with a bunch more craziness and shenanigans~! Alfie and Mattie will indeed be in the next chapter *fangirl squeal* Ya' gotta love the North American brothers~! Along with the awesomely awesome Gilbert at some point soon!:3 Remember to please Review~! :DDDDDD**_


End file.
